


Duet

by theultimatekari



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, OH GOD WHY, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatekari/pseuds/theultimatekari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a YouTuber who's pretty famous for your cover songs. You've been working on an original piece recently and a certain Not-So-Grump would be perfect as your duet partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I never intended this. You didn't ask for this. This shit's gonna be sad as FUCK.

**Chapter 1**

     Your throat was killing you and you were coughing, but you smiled as you finished listening to the final cut of your latest cover song. You were sure that your subscribers would like this one. Now, all you had to do was render it and upload it to your channel. While that was going on, you’d fix yourself some tea with honey.

     Your eyes fell on a pile of music on the kitchen counter as you entered the room. Normally you only uploaded covers to your YouTube channel, but you’d been working on an original piece. You used to feel too self-conscious to even consider putting anything you wrote yourself on the internet but, well, time was running out and you didn’t want to lose your chance.

     You checked your cell phone for the first time in hours while you waited for the water to boil. You had some unread messages from your best friend, Lori.

** <Hey whats up?**

** <Hello?**

** <Are you recording or something?**

     That last one you decided to answer.

_ >Yeah, sorry. I just got done editing. Waiting on the render now ugh_

     There was an immediate response.

** <Ugh**

     That brought another smile to your face. Lori was also a YouTuber. She ran a fairly popular fashion channel and she understood your pain when it came to uploading videos.

_ >I’m making some tea now._

** <You abused your throat again didnt you?**

     You could almost hear her disapproval.

_ >Yeah, but I had to get this song done._

** <Whatever. Hows your original song coming along?**

_ >Pretty good. I’m getting close to being able to record it, but it’s missing something. I’m starting to think it might sound better as a duet._

     Your kettle started whistling and you took it off the burner to prepare your tea. Your phone buzzed again, but you didn’t check it until you sat back down at your desk, and blew on your hot drink.

** <Ooh does the second part call for another girl or a guy?**

     You shook your head at her, even though she couldn’t see you.

_ >I dunno. Guy, probably._

     Her reply came in the form of a link to a YouTube video. You opened it up on your mobile app and proceeded to watch a man dance around in a kimono and sing about dicks with a ninja. The band was called “Ninja Sex Party” and there wasn’t a single serious song in their repertoire.

 ** <Contact this guy.** **His voice would sound good in your style**

     You frowned a little. Sure, his voice sounded pretty good, but…

_ >I don’t think it would work. This song isn’t about dicks or ninjas._

** <Siiiiiiiiigh**

     She sent you another link and you were surprised when you opened it. Ninja Sex Party had done a cover of the main theme from The Last Unicorn. It was a song you were very familiar with, since you’d watched the movie a million times growing up. You expected the cover to disappoint you, but it was actually pretty impressive. The singer had forsaken his kimono and sang the melody and all of the harmonies for the song. You could only assume his ninja partner was responsible for the music. It was a beautiful cover and you re-thought your original impression of the band.

_ >Wow. Do they have anything else like this?_

** <Not NSP but Dans been in a couple of other bands. They were more “serious” **

     A link to the official “Skyhill” YouTube channel followed her message as well as a link to a playlist for some band called “The Northern Hues”. You spent the next hour listening to music. Lori was right, Skyhill and The Northern Hues had vastly different styles from Ninja Sex Party. And apparently this Dan guy had sung for all of them.

** <Wait you dont know who Dan Avidan is?**

     Lori was appalled at your ignorance.

** <As you already know hes a singer. Hes also one of the Game Grumps**

     That surprised you. You’d heard of the Game Grumps; it was nearly impossible to be involved with YouTube and not know who they were. You’d never watched much of their stuff, but you made a mental note to check them out sometime.

     You bit your lip.

_ >His voice would be perfect for this song, but I doubt I’d even be able to get in contact with him. He’s probably super busy._

     < **Never say never**

     That was Lori’s last message to you for the night. You assumed she was working on her own content. That was alright. You settled down in your chair with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders and your tea mug in your hands. You were in for a long night, but you planned to take breaks to listen to music and watch two dorks play video games.


End file.
